1, 2 I'm coming for you
by Alana R
Summary: Jenny and Heather hear frightining sounds. Jenny and Heather see frightining things. Jenny and Heather will soon be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

"Jenny… what's wrong?!" says her best friend Heather.

Heather was your typical beautiful white girl. She was tall, had long, strait, beautiful blonde hair. She had sparkling blue eyes, for some reason always had a twinkle. But she was so pale, it looked like she never even went in the sun! She also always got her way no matter if it was from money to gifts.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry."

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out at the outlet mall later and we could check out all those new shops!"

"Um… sure, I guess"

Jenny was the opposite of Heather. Jenny had medium dark curly hair. She was a little shorter then Heather but just as beautiful. Jenny had a good tan that always bring out her emerald, green eyes.

"So what time?" questioned Jenny.

"How about 6:30pm after dinner?"

"Great, ill see you then if I don't get caught up in traffic."

"Ok, well I have to get going. My mom will go nuts if I'm not home by four" said Heather

"Ok see you in a couple of hours!"

"Bye!"

Heather got in her car and drove off. Both girls were sixteen years old and both drove cars. Heather drove one of those Ferraris that Jenny wishes she could have, but couldn't afford. Jenny drove home every night in a beat up green explorer that sometimes wouldn't corporate with her. But she was lucky she had a car. Jenny said to herself everyday.

Jenny got into her car and drove home silently.

When she got home, she put her keys on the kitchen counter and headed up to her room, up the stairs. No one was home so she cranked up the stereo and got in her pajamas. The stereo was pretty loud, so she turned it down a little.

"That's better" she said to herself as she lay down on her bed.

She was putting up her hair when she heard the door slam. Hard. She knew her mom and dad wouldn't be home until about 7:00pm. She looked at her clock. 4:30pm.

"Hello?" she cried.

No answer. All she heard was heavy boots coming down the hallway, coming up the stairs, coming… coming…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Oh, sorry Jenny. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did. You really did scare me." Jenny said.

Jenny's dad wound up coming home early because he had to get a few things done around the house.

"I just thought that you weren't going to be home this early so I didn't know who it was. I mean you really scared me there."

"I'm sorry Jenny but right now I need to get a few things done around the house first."

"Ok. Also I have plans for tonight to go to the outlet mall later with Heather. So I hope you don't need me for anything." Said Jenny.

"That's fine as long as you're back by curfew, but right now I'm going to make dinner, so it will be done in about ten minutes."

"Fine with me." Says Jenny

So Jenny's dad heads on down the stairs to start dinner.

"Phew." Thought Jenny.

"I sure over reacted there."

Jenny got out her text books and began to do her endless homework. First up was math work so she got busy. She always hated math.

"Why is there such thing as math?" she thought.

"Like it matters. Get to work Jenny if you want to finish by the time dinner is ready."

Ten minutes later, dinner was served. Hamburgers with mashed potatoes and carrots.

Jenny quickly finished her dinner so she could get ready to go. In order, get dressed, do hair, brush teeth, and get your shoes on.

"Bye dad!" Jenny shouted on her way out the door.

"Phew" she thought. Finally on my way to do something I want to do.

When she got there Heather was already waiting for her.

"Why so late?" Heather asked.

"Oh sorry, dinner was running late, but forget about any of that lets go look around!"

"Ok where to?" Heather responded.

"Anywhere, I'm good with it as long as you are." Jenny said

"Kay, I was hoping to stop by Luckies to get some new shoes though, these are horrible." Heather declared.

"Fine with me"

So Heather and Jenny continued to walk down the streets, occasionally stepping in stores to see what they have to offer.

After Luckies shoe store, Heather was happy with her new shoes and Jenny could go home.

"Finally!!" Jenny thought

"Well I guess ill see you later at school tomorrow." Heather said.

As soon as Heather got into her car, Jenny could swear she seen someone under Heathers car, hanging on to follow her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

*Be-Beep, Be-Beep, Be-Beep!* Goes Jenny's alarm.

"Aghhh…" Moaned Jenny.

"Honey get up, it's time for school!!" Yelled her mom.

"UGHH!!!" Jenney scowled under her sheets.

"You know you have to get up, so why don't you set your alarm sooner Jenny?!" Yelled Jenny's mom again.

Jenny stood up unsteadily and wobbled over to her bathroom door. She followed her morning routine. Toilet, shower, get dressed, breakfast, teeth, and shoes, socks, blah, blah, blah. The same boring routine she had to follow five days a week for the rest of her life. What a drag.

As Jenny finished, she headed down the stairs and down into the kitchen. Her backpack was shifting unsteadily on her back. She was eager to get to school and tell Heather what she had seen last night under her car.

"Well, I have to get to school now, the teachers are really cracking down on tardiness."

"Alright, well have a good day at school Jenny!" Said her dad as he handed her lunch to her in the usual brown paper bag.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

She ran out of her house, and got into her car. She started up the engine and headed down the block. It was a little quiet in the car, so she turned on some music.

"Oh, my favorite song!!" She practically yelled to herself.

She sang, bounced, and bobbed.

"IF YOU EVER SEEN ME, YOU WOULDN'T BOTHER ME!! She sang the chorus of one of the top hit singles on the charts.

Sadly, she was too busy singing, bouncing and bobbing that she didn't even notice the bump and squeal that came from under the car. Then suddenly everyone who was outside, (which was around six people) turned and looked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Oh great…" Jenny mumbled as she hurriedly ran out of the car to see what, or who, she ran over. It was a cat.

"Oh!" Cried Jenny as she looked at the twisted figure on the pavement, bloody and deformed.

Everyone just looked at her with a disgusted face and went inside.

"Oh no. Now everyone will know me as the person who runs over innocent cats."

She moved it to the side of the road and put it in someone's garbage can.

"Someone will be in for a surprise in the morning!"

Jenny shivered and got back into her car.

*RINNNGGG!!!* The school bell rang and everyone hurried to their lunch break. Instead, Jenny stood back in the corner, guilty of what she did that morning. She couldn't face anyone. What if someone knew about it?

"Hey Jenny!" Cried Heather.

"Yea?"

"Me and my friends were out the other night, and we found this really creepy deserted place down by the river in the woods. I wanted to take you down to it!"

Jenny hesitated. She had a terrible morning, and she wasn't really ready for any other "Surprises."

"I'll give it a try." Jenny said, not sure if she wanted to do this.

"Great! Well, I'll see you around, let's say, midnight?"

"Umm, sure, see you then."

Unsteadily, she walked to her lunch break alone.


End file.
